1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handling of substrates and more specifically, the simultaneous movement of substrates through process heads while applying an electrical contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor substrate processing may include various process operations including, but not limited to, etching, deposition, cleaning and polishing. One method to perform a deposition process is to use electroplating. The electroplating process requires electrical contact to be made with the substrate as it is exposed to an electroplating process fluid. Various methods can be used to perform electroplating however it can be difficult to achieve consistent plating over the entire substrate because the electrical contact can interfere with the plating process. For example, one method of electroplating submerges a substrate in a tank of electroplating fluid. Electrical contact can be made with the substrate using a plurality of electrical contacts submerged in the tank. However, irregularities in the deposition of plating material can occur wherever electrical contact is made with the substrate.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for improved substrate handling that can provide highly reliable electrical contact in an electroplating environment while minimizing irregularities in the deposition of plating material.